The Return of Roger Rabbit
The Return Of Roger Rabbit is an upcoming 2018 live-action/animated hybrid film by Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment and is the sequel to Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Plot Synopsis It's 1975, 28 years after the events of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Roger is now a detective taking over for Eddie Valiant who since 1954, has a different detective job in New York City. Roger enjoys his life as a detective since 1948 after Maroon Cartoon Studios shut down but secretly longs to return to be a star. His boss, Commissioner Francis Fox (who hates Roger with every fiber of his bein) suggests that Roger retire since because he took over Eddie's buisness, he caused nothing but trouble (even though if it wasn't for Roger, the Toon Detective buisness would've never increased into a full operation for police departments) but Roger isn't williang to retire either. When reports of a toon at a studio named DeGreasey Studios has been murdered by Dip by an unknown group known as The Forgotten, Roger (along with his assistant and loyal friend Officer Bonkers D. Bobcat) is called into action in addition to a new human detective named Rick Flint who is called in to be Roger's new partner all the while as a secret plan to replace Roger by the Commissioner (if Flint can solve the case before Roger, Flint takes Roger's place but if Roger can solve the case first, Flint will remain Roger's partner) with Flint suggesting a friendly competition. As the 2 detectives try to uncover the mystery, a DeGreasey Studio toon Harry Hare (tthe greatest and most famous toon in DeGreasey Studios history) befreinds Roger and convinces him he's innocent. But as the DeGreasey Studio toons get murdered off one-by-one, the vile fiend and a secret plot are soon revealed. Characters Roger Rabbit (voiced by Charles Fleischer): A nice, fun-loving, cute, kind, toon rabbit who works as a detective solving cases and crimes (Toon or otherwise). He sometimes takes his job as a detective seriously and secretly longs to return to the spotlight. He loves his wife Jessica more than life itself. Rick Flint (voiced by Jon Hamm): Roger's new partner in his detective buisness. At first he comes in to get a job in the detective buisness but Commissioner Francis Fox uses this as a secret plan to replace Roger which Flint so-so-ily agrees to. But Roger and Rick's friendship soon grows strong giving Rick second thoughts. Bonkers D. Bobcat (voiced by Jim Cummings): Roger's assistant and loyal friend. Stands by Roger through thick and thin though sometimes thinks his plans are a little unorthodox. Jessica Rabbit (voiced by Lisa Sterbakov): Roger's beautiful and loyal toon human wife who loves Roger with all her heart. Harry Hare '''(voiced by Jim Carrey): DeGreasey Studios famous and most beloveled toon. He has hopes that Roger can solve the case. He befriends him and tries to convince Roger to return to show buisness all the while with a secret agenda. '''Dodger Rabbit (voiced by Charles Fleischer): Roger's evil twin brother. Leader of The Forgotten (a group of forgotten toons), he plans to murder off the DeGreasey Studio toons and show the world that forgotten toons are a force to be reckoned with (even though they don't agree). He is the true creator of Dip and part of the reason Roger was framed in 1947 (he collborated with Judge Doon to come up with the plan to frame Roger and gave him credit for the Dip). He always wanted to be a scientist instead of a star, but no one, not even his parents payed attention to it (except Roger who had faith and hope in him. He thought his brother was and still is the greatest even though he's not aware he's a villian). He has a robotic arm on his left as a result of an accident involcing Dip. Commissioner Francis Fox (voiced by Kal Penn): A toon fox who is head commissioner of the Toon Division of the Hollywood Police Department who overlooks on all toons working as detectives and police officers. He automatically took the job in 1953, a year before Eddie Valiant moved to New York and left his detective buisness to Roger. Because Roger creates havoc and his methods and plans result in disaster, he hates Roger and wishes him dead. He plans to replace Roger with Rick Flint. Richard Rabbit (voiced by Jason Ritter): Roger and Jessica's son. A toon rabbit born in 1949, and stopped aging at age 18 (toons stop aging at a certain point and stay that age forever), Richard is a scientist and an inventor who makes all sorts of crazy gizomos and liquids. Though his 43 brothers and 43 sisters don't see poteiential, his toon human sister Jennifer, and his parents do. He plans to make a concoction that can reverse the Dip process. Jennifer Rabbit (voiced by Lindsay Lohan): Roger and Jessica's daughter. A toon human born in 1949, and stopped aging at age 19, Jennifer was born first by a few seconds, though in this case she was brought by the stork first (as is where all toon babies come from). Though sometimes they bicker she gets along nicely with her rabbit brother Richard. She is the only toon human sibling in her family (the reaming 43 girls and 44 boys are all rabbits) but it doesn't bother her much. June Rabbit (voiced by Kristen Schaal): One of the daughters in the Rabbit family. She my be 7 years old, but she acts like a bigshot and her favorite game is extreme paintball. She thinks her family is absolutely weird considering her dad is a toon rabbit and her mom a toon human. She also has a monstrous pet salamander worm named Lyle that she hides from the family. Felix Rabbit (voiced by Sean Hayes): The neat-freak of the family who makes sure the Rabbit household is completely clean from top to bottom because he knows Roger and Jessica are the best parents in the world and deserve to come home to a clean house. Newt Rabbit (vocal effects/voiced by Charles Fleischer): The weirdest member of the family (as if Roger married to Jessica already wasn't) who is a toon rabbit but has the characteristics of certain reptiles (mostly the lizard and the chameleon). Newt was accidentally dropped off at a reptile house by a drunk stork and for 3 weeks was raised by reptiles (his father was a chameleon, his mother was a lizard, and his sister was gecko) until Roger and Jessica picked him up and brought him home. Since those 3 weeks, he quickly developed the characteristics of every reptile from the long tongue, to the chameloeon-like eyes, to eating bugs, to the ability of climbing on walls and ceilings.Whenever he eats something he then afterwards gives a quick yell. He also has a secret ability of sprouting wings, razor-sharp teeth, and breathing fire. He garbles in sentences sometimes, but rarely. He can however turn into a normal toon rabbit with intelligence and a British accent but this is rarely and the reason is because he's shy. Sparky Rabbit '(voiced by Michael J. Fox): Another sibling in the Rabbit Family, Sparky got his name by being struck by lighting when the stork was delivering him (both him and the stork were struck by lightning). As a result he gets electrically shocked from time to time and his nose occassionly glows and acts like a (3-way) lightbulb as well. He is Richard's assisatnt (and sometimes unfortunately guinea pig) in his experiments. '''Solomon DeGreasey '(Bill Murray): Boss of DeGreasey Studios who questions if Roger is perfect for the case. '''Dr. Duckter (voiced by Charles Fleischer): Intelligent toon duck scientist and Dodger Rabbit's assistant. Becky Rabbit (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Roger and Jessica's 16 year old goth rabbit daughter. Roy Rabbit (voiced by Curtis Armstrong): One of Roger and Jessica's sons who wants to be a magician. Tony Rabbit '''(voiced by Tom Kenny): Another son in the Rabbit family and the family's chef. '''Terry Rabbit (voiced by Matt Smith): Son of Roger and Jessica who is a major Doctor Who fan (he's dressed up as the Fourth Doctor). Gwen Rabbit '''(voiced by Mila Kunis): Smart (like her mother), tough as nails, and quite a fighter with the skills of a ninja, 14 year old Gwen Rabbit along with her siblings Scott, Rachael, and Russell form a tatical group like something out of the army of armed forces who wear ninja masks (even though they state they're not a ninja team). She maybe older than Russell and yonger than Scott and Rachael, but she's the leader of the team and one of her weapons is a ninja sword.She and here team believes that they have cousins in Russia despite their brothers and sisters (especially June) thinking it's not true. '''Jerry Rabbit (voiced by William Salyers): (Yet) another son of Roger and Jessica who enjoys Dungeons and Dragons. He dresses up as a wizard and considers himself the ultimate ruler of the game (not so much by his other brothers). He is also constantly annoyed by Terry Rabbit and his love for Doctor Who and sci-fi. Sunny Bunny (voiced by Amy Poehler): A toon rabbit who works as an intern at DeGreasey Studios. Her dream one day is to become a star. She has a major crush on Roger Rabbit (even though he's married) and she's his #1 fan. Cast and Crew Cast: -Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Dodger Rabbit, Dr. Duckter, Newt Rabbit, and Harold Hedgehog (voices) -Jon Hamm - Rick Flint -Jim Cummings - Bonkers D. Bobcat (voice) -Lisa Sterbakov - Jessica Rabbit (voice) -Jim Carrey - Harry Hare (voice) -Kal Penn - Commisioner Francis Fox (voice) -Jason Ritter - Richard Rabbit (voice) -Lindsay Lohan - Jennifer Rabbit (voice) -Kristen Schaal - June Rabbit (voice) -Sean Hayes - Felix Rabbit (voice) -Michael J. Fox - Sparky Rabbit (voice) -Bill Murray - Solomon DeGreasey -Jason Sudekis - Gary Wolf (voice) -Amy Poehler - Sunny Bunny (voice) -John Leguizamo - Loco Loon (voice) -Seth Rogen - Bernie Beaver (voice) -Arden Myrin - Pretty Possum (voice) -Mila Kunis - Gwen Rabbit (voice) -Taran Killam - Scott Rabbit (voice) -Nicole Sullivan - Rachael Rabbit (voice) -Logan Grove - Russell Rabbit (voice) -Matt Smith - Terry Rabbit (voice) -William Salyers - Jerry Rabbit (voice) -Kate Miccuci - Ricky Rabbit -Ryan Quincy - Ryan Rabbit -Tom Kenny - Tony Rabbit and Edgar Rabbit (voices) -Ike Barinholtz - Marvin Rabbit (voice) -Rachael Dratch - Rosemary Rabbit (voice) -Fred Armisen - Woodrow Rabbit (voice) -Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Becky Rabbit (voice) -Curtis Armstrong - Roy Rabbit (voice) -Mel Brooks - Toby Turtlkate (voice) -Christa Flannighan - Francesca Fox (voice) -Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse (voice) -Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny (voice) -Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck (voice) -Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck (voice) -Jeff Bennett - Jitters A. Dog (voice) -Keegan-Michael Key - Ink & Paint Club patron Additional Voices: -Grey DeLisle -Tara Strong -Kath Soucie -Kwesi Boakye Crew: -Director: Robert Zemeckis -Screenplay: Jeffrey Price, Peter S. Seaman, and Charles Fleischer (additional material) -Executive Producers: Gary K. Wolf and Frank Marshall -Animation Directors: Eric Goldberg, Brad Bird, Rob Minkoff, and Alex Williams -Animation Consultant: Richard Williams -Music: Alan Silvestri -Producers: Steven Speilberg and Kathleen Kennedy -Co-Executive Producer: Charles Fleischer Trivia * Many elements from Gary K. Wolf's novels are used such as DeGreasey Studios (Who Censored Roger Rabbit?) and Dodger Rabbit (from Who P-P-P-Pluged Roger Rabbit?). * Gary Wolf is named after Roger Rabbit creator Gary K. Wolf. * At one point Bonkers mentions his partners Lucky Piquel and Miranda Wright. * The number of kids Roger and Jessica have, 88, is a reference to 1988, the year Who Framed Roger Rabbit was released. Home Video A DVD and 2-Disc Blu-ray release is scheduled for the 2018 holiday season containing the following bonus features: * Audio Commentary with Robert Zemeckis, Gary K. Wolf, Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy, Eric Goldberg, Brad Bird, and Charles Fleischer * All New Animated short starring Roger and Bonkers * "Litter of The Pack: Creating the Rabbit Sons and Daughters" featurette Blu-ray Exclusive Features: * "The Big Comeback: The Making of The Return of Roger Rabbit" documentary * "Roger Rabbit: The Untold Tails" featurette on the scrapped Roger Rabbit sequels * Deleted Scenes * Live-Action and Animation Tests * Animation Interstitials * Various Promos * Theatrical Trailers and TV Spots * Bonus Trailer for Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Bonus Episode of Bonkers * Photo and Still Galleries Category:Films